AJ Lee and CM Punk Love Story!
by maddielove329
Summary: AJ Lee was Divas Champion she had everything she wanted. CM Punk was having a hard time he was in the middle of a feud with his ex manager. CM Punk has always loved AJ but yet AJ has moved on. AJ was in the middle of a relationship with The Showoff Dolph Ziggler. But will all that change when she finds out CM Punk is still in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go my very first chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM PUNK POV

I was sitting in the locker room lying down after being attacked by Ryback and Curtis Axel. If only AJ was still around me should would never let anything happen to me. All of a sudden I hear a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled I wasn't in the mood for anyone. No one could cheer me up now.

"It's Dolph I have to get my bag," Dolph yelled back. I then heard a little giggle and I knew that was AJ. I had to see her but every time I talk to her she just gives me a glare she has hated me ever since turned down her proposal.

"Come in!" I yelled back. Then Dolph walks in hand in hand with AJ! She had her hair down and she was wearing shorts and a pair of Chuck Taylors. She had on a belly shirt and it said 'Love Bites' on it. He stared at her when she walked in and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"How you feeling man? I saw you get beat up out there," Dolph asked me with a concerned look on his face. Punk sat up and answered.

"Well my back, neck, and leg hurts but besides that I feel fine," I told them and then laid back down and draped his arm over his face.

"I think you just need to just have a match and just get all of it over with, then you wouldn't have to deal with it anymore," I heard AJ say in her cute voice. I looked up at her and she was staring down at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. I didn't know what to do I couldn't find any words, because when I look at her I get lost of words. Dolph nodded and then let go of AJ's hand and went to pack his stuff up. AJ stood there and then I saw her glance at my leg. She walked over and sat down next to me and just stared at it.

"They did this to you," I lifted up to where I could see my leg and I saw a huge bruise.

"Yeah but I'm okay," I said and looked at her. She looked back at my leg and slightly touched it and it made me wince.

"I'm sorry," She said and looked at me in my eyes. I looked over at Dolph who was staring at us with a dirty look on his face. I just turned back to AJ.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I said once again. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I yelled. All of a sudden Stephanie McMahon walked in.

"Hey Punk, is Dolph in here?" Dolph stood up.

"Yes ma'am do you need something?" He asked.

"Yes you have a match tonight," She said.

"But they told me I was free to go," He said.

"Well now you are going up against Kofi Kingston, because we have an extra spot for a match," She said and then walked out. Dolph got mad and kicked his suitcase. AJ got up and went to comfort him. I just wish she could do that to me but I turned her down and I have regretted it every day. Dolph went in the bathroom and to go get changed.

"I don't know why he is so upset about having a match," AJ looked at me and said.

"Maybe he just wanted to spend time with you, I mean if I was him that's what I would want to do," I said and looked at her we looked at each other for a while. And then Dolph walked out.

"Let's go AJ," He said and picked up his shirt and put it on while walking out of the locker room. Right before AJ walked out she turned around and looked at me and then left. I was still in love with this girl and I didn't know how to tell her.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

On my way out with Dolph I was thinking about what Punk said. '_Maybe he just wants to spend time with you, I mean I would want to too_'. I couldn't still be in love with him I mean I love Dolph I'm with Dolph.

"AJ before we go out I have to talk to you about something," Dolph turned around and talked to me.

"Yeah sure what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. He took my arm and pulled me to the side.

"I saw you and Punk when y'all were talking about the bruise on his leg. I saw the way you looked at him. I mean you obviously still love him," Dolph said.

"I'm not still in love with him. I love you okay?" I actually didn't know if I was still in love with Punk or not. I love Dolph and I might still love Punk I just don't know what to do.

"Okay," He said and kissed my cheek and then we walked out down to the ring. Kofi Kingston walked out and so did his brother Big E Langston. I never liked Big E he always stares at me. The match starts up and Dolph gets in the lead, I could tell he was still in a bad mood and he was hurting Kofi really bad. All of a sudden Big E walks around the ring to me. I start to back away slowly and then he charges after me and knocks me down and all of a sudden I pass out.

CM PUNK POV

When they left the locker room I turned on the TV to watch the match. Then all of a sudden I see Big E Langston knock out. I didn't know what to do I stood up and started limping out to the ring. I lean over and check on AJ. Dolph got out of the ring and leaned over too.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"You didn't see Big E knocked her out," I said. Dolph started getting mad. I knew Dolph didn't like me after what he saw in the locker room.

"I'll take her to the meds," I said and picked her up.

"She is my girlfriend," He said.

"Your in the middle of a match," I said. He shook his head.

"Take care of her," He said and got back in the ring. I walked back to the back and put her on the counter in the meds room. The match was on the TV in there and AJ was still knocked out.

"How is she?" I asked as the match ended on the TV.

"She probably won't be competing on Friday," He said. Then all of a sudden Dolph walks in.

"Is she okay?" He asked and leaned over her.

"Yeah she's fine, but he said she probably won't be competing on Friday," I answered. He looked up at me.

"You shouldn't be back here, you walked her back here now you leave," He told me and stood straight up.

"I'm worried about her too, I'm not leaving," I said. He grabbed my arm and pushed me out. I couldn't even be there for the girl I love because of him. I turned around and punched the wall. And that made me scream out in pain.

**Well I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

When I woke up I was in the locker room lying down on the bench. Dolph was sitting next to me with his hand on my leg.

"Hey you're awake," He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you were standing outside of the ring and Big E knocks you out," I looked at him and I knew he wasn't telling me anything.

"I thought I heard Punk's voice," I said and rubbed my head.

"Oh yeah he um, he was talking to me about the match," Dolph told me.

"So wait you mean to tell me he never asked if I was okay?" I asked. I couldn't believe him. I thought he was still in love with me but apparently he's still the butt hole he was in the past.

"No, not at all," He said. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Dolph said. He got up and walked to the door.

CM Punk POV

I had to see if she was okay. I knocked on her locker room door and of course Dolph answered. He saw me and then he pushed me out and shut the door behind us.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know if she was okay," I said. I could tell he was trying to keep me away from her but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"She's fine she just woke up," He said. I felt so relieved I really wanted her to be okay.

"Oh well that's good can I go see her?" I asked.

"No she doesn't need any visitors now," He said and walked back in the locker room. I knew he didn't want me to see her. So I had to find away to see her when he left.

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

Dolph walks out of the locker room and then walks into his. I knew I didn't have much time so I had to talk to her fast. I walked in and she just glared at me.

"What do you want?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"Wait why are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Well maybe its because when I got knocked out you didn't even check on me you just asked Dolph about his match," I couldn't believe she said that.

"I actually did check on you I came down to the ring and checked on you and then I picked you up and took you to the meds. AJ why did you think I didn't check on you? I mean of course I checked on you, why wouldn't I? I'm still in lo-" I then stopped.

"You still what?" She asked and took a step closer to me.

"What's going on here? I thought I told you she didn't want any visitors," Dolph then walked in.

"Dolph did you lie to me?" AJ asked.

"No AJ I didn't lie to you of course it's this loser that is lying to you," AJ looked over at me.

"AJ you know I would never lie to you," I said.

"No I don't," She said and walked over to Dolph and hugged him. I didn't know what to do I couldn't believe she didn't believe me.

"AJ you have to believe me," I said and took a step forward but Dolph blocked me.

"I don't have to believe anything that you say. Just get out," She said.

"AJ," I said with a sad look on my face.

"I said get out," She yelled. I left and her eyes followed me. I had to find a way for her to believe me.

**Hope you liked it! Leave some reviews and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four! Sorry the last one was so short but enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS AND DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM Punk POV

I walked in Stephanie's office. I had an idea to get AJ to believe me.

"Hi, can I do a segment down in the ring tonight for Smackdown?" I asked.

"That depends what is the segment going to be about?" She asked.

"Dolph lied to AJ and said I never checked on her but clearly I'm the one that took her to the meds. And when I told her the truth she didn't believe me so after his match tonight I want to go down there and talk to them and maybe y'all can show the clip of his match where I came down there," I told her. I was hoping she would let me do it.

"What did we say about bringing personal stuff into the WWE?" She asked.

"I know ma'am but this can be a good storyline too and I just really have to get her to believe me," I said.

"Fine, you can come out after his match with Justin Gabriel,"

_**AFTER THE MATCH**_

My music hit and I walked out and Dolph and AJ were staring at me with a confused look on their faces.

"Hello Dolph and AJ," Dolph walked over and got a microphone.

"What do you want Punk?" Dolph asked.

"Well since you want to lie to AJ and tell her that I didn't care about what happened to her and I didn't check on her when she got knocked out on RAW. I decided to come out and show her the actual clip of the match," AJ stared at me the whole time. "Roll the clip," I said still staring at AJ.

After the clip ended AJ backed away from Dolph.

"AJ he obviously just made that up you have to believe me," She got out of the ring and ran to the back. I looked at Dolph and shook my head and then I ran after AJ!

AJ POV

"AJ open up," I could hear Punk yelling from the outside of my locker room.

"I don't want to talk to you," I yelled back. I couldn't believe Punk was telling the truth the whole time. I wanted to talk to him. But I didn't know what to say if I did.

"AJ you know I'm not going to leave you," I could hear him lower his voice. I got up and opened the door. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room. I shut the door and went and sat on the bench.

"I told you I came and checked on you," He said.

"That's not the thing anymore the thing is now Dolph is extremely mad at and he's probably going to attack you when you least expect it," I said and put my head in my hands. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. I felt him put his hand on my thigh. I looked up at him.

"I don't care what he does to me in the end I'm still going to beat him. I care about you," He looked at me and started to lean in. I couldn't kiss him though because I was still dating Dolph.

Before he could kiss me I stood up and started pacing around the room.

"We can't do that, you might still care about me or still be in love with me but I don't still care about you and I'm definitely not still in love with you I have moved on, maybe you should too," I said. As soon as I said it I regretted it because truth is I didn't know what my feelings were for him and I definitely didn't want him to move on. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"AJ what am I going to do with you?" He said and looked up and had tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Punk it's done I don't like you anymore I have a boyfriend that really does care about me and doesn't just say he cares about me like you do," I said.

"You think I'm just saying it," He said and stood up.

"You lie all the time you used to be so rude and mean. I mean how do I know that you aren't just going to go back to that person? Little do I know you might be just tricking me and I'm the one that's falling for this trick," I said. And it might be true he might be just tricking me.

"You think I'm tricking you? AJ I can promise you that I will never say I care about you or anybody else and not mean it. I'm not that guy anymore. I was going through a rough time, by myself. I'm sorry if I was such a butt hole back then, but that was two years ago. That was in the past can't you just leave the past in the past?" He said.

"You were not just being a butt hole, you turned into a Paul Heyman guy. You hurt everyone that got in your way even people that were trying to help you. Even me," He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped on to it.

"AJ I said I'm sorry and if you can't except that then maybe I should just move on because I'm not just going to wait for you to come back to me," He went to leave.

"I'm never going to come back to you," I yelled when he shut the door. I didn't know what to do anymore.

CM Punk POV

After having that argument with AJ and her telling me to move on I realized I don't need to waste my time on someone who doesn't love me back. I went and sat on the crate in the hallway waiting for my match. That's when Layla walked up.

"Hey Punk, so I saw your segment with AJ and Dolph," She said and came and stood in front of me.

"Um yeah," I said and looked down at the tape on my wrists.

"So uh since apparently she doesn't want you how about giving me a chance?" She said and rubbed my arm.

"Uh actually I don't think I want that," I said and then I remembered AJ wants me to move on.

"Oh well okay," She said and walked away I jumped off the crate and ran after her.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry but uh how about after my match we go to get something to eat?" I asked her this was my chance to move on from AJ!

"I would love that," She said. "Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Uh I'll think about it I have a match so I'll see you afterwards," I walked away.

_**After the match**_

I was walking to the locker room to go take a shower when Dolph and AJ are walking hand in hand together. Clearly they made up. He probably told another lie. When he got next to me he bumped his shoulder into mine. I turned around and pushed him and he let go of AJ's hand and got in my face.

"Don't you ever bump into me on purpose again," I said. He pushed me.

"Do something about it?" He said. I pushed him up against a wall and started punching him and then he tackled me and punched back.

"STOP IT! NOW!" I could hear AJ yell. I got on top of him and punched him multiple times and AJ pulled me off.

"Punk stop it now!" She yelled and pushed me off. She picked Dolph up and then walked away. Layla came running up to me.

"Hey I saw what happened are you okay?" Of course I wasn't okay I just lost the girl I loved. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah I'm fine. Look can we reschedule the date?" I asked her.

"Yeah that's fine," She said and then turned around and walked away. I walked back to the locker room and Daniel Bryan was sitting in there waiting for me.

"Hey," He said and stood.

"Hey man," I said and sat down taking off the tape on my wrist.

"So what happened out there?" He asked.

"He bumped into me on purpose so I pushed him and that started it all. That's all that happened," I said.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" He asked. "Looks to me that the reason why y'all got in a fight to begin with was because of AJ," He said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," I said. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Man your losing it all because of one girl," He said.

"She isn't just one girl. She's more then that," I said. He just patted my shoulder while I sat there with my head in my hands.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me if I am doing anything wrong or if I am doing okay! Thank you! I look forward to reading your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

_**A week after the fight!**_

I still couldn't believe Punk and Dolph got in a fight. And after all that Punk went out on a date with one of my best friends! I had to talk to her but I was about to have a match against her. Layla's music hits and she walks out and stands in the ring and waits for me to come out. When my music hits everyone starts to cheer. I had my championship belt on my waist and I was skipping out to ring.

_DING DING DING_

She starts punching me and then pushes me down in a corner and starts stepping on me. Then when I stand up she slaps me and then pulls my hair and chokes me on the ropes. Once the ref gets her off I take control and do the Black Widow on her. She taps out and I pick up my belt and run out of the ring.

I didn't know what had gotten in to her. When I got backstage I waited for her to come backstage. She then rounded the corner and I stepped in front of her.

"What the heck was that all about out there?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm just putting on a show," She said and smiled and tried to walk away.

"Hey! You had no right to beat me up like that," I said and she turned around and got all in my face. A lot of people were standing around us too.

"I didn't beat you up but I could," She said. "Your just mad because I have Punk now," She said. I pushed her and she came back and we started punching each other. I pushed her down and I got on top of her and punched her in the face several times. Kaitlyn picks me up and pulls me off of her and I kick Layla when she gets up. Kaitlyn pulls me to the side.

"Calm down AJ," She said. Of course Kaitlyn was going to be there for me she is my best friend.

"That's what she gets for beating me up out there," I yelled so she could hear it.

"AJ stop okay?" I nodded and then she led me to the locker room. She sits me down on the bench in the locker room.

"Okay tell me why you just beat up Layla," She said.

"Look it's a long story okay," I said and got up.

"AJ you can't run away from this forever," She said.

"What can't I run away from?" I asked.

"I know that Layla and Punk went on a date. And to be honest with you I think that you still have feelings for him," She said.

"No I don't I'm still with Dolph and nothings going to change that, I love Dolph, I'm not jealous that Punk went on a date with Layla. Just stop it okay?" I yelled at Kaityln for no reason. She just stared at me and I started to cry. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I don't know what is going on," I said. She just sat there and hugged me. She was my best friend and I knew she would always be there for me.

Dolph POV

I'm pacing around the hotel room waiting for AJ to come back. She said she was going to talk with Kaitlyn first and she has been gone for an hour and a half. All of a sudden she walks in. I run up to her and hug.

"Oh my god I was so worried," I said.

"I told you I was going to talk to Kaitlyn," She said and moved out of the hug.

"I think we need to talk," She said I just sat down on the bed.

"Okay what do you wanna talk about?" I asked her.

"I think we should um break up," She said looking down at her hands.

"What?" I said standing up.

"It isn't right for us to be together, not now," I knew she had feelings for him I knew it she just didn't want to admit it.

"Why, why not? We have been dating for a year and now you want to break up you know this is only because of him," I yelled at her.

"It's not because of him you lied to me," She yelled back.

"Your breaking up with me because of one little lie and you wouldn't have broke up with me if I lied about someone else but it's him that's why," I couldn't believe she wanted to break up.

"It's not okay, just leave it alone. We're done and that's it," She said and then walked out and slammed the door. I picked up the chair and threw it up against the wall and it broke. I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands. It was over and there was nothing I could do about it.

CM Punk POV

I was lying down in my hotel room bed when I heard yelling coming from next door. I knew Dolph and AJ were next door. I got out of bed and pressed my ear up against the wall. I then heard the door slam and then something slam up against the wall. I walked outside and I saw AJ crying up against the wall.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked stepping towards her.

"No I just broke up with Dolph," Yes! I thought to my self I knew I had a chance now. But for now I had to be here for her.

"Come here," I said and she walked over and hugged me. She cried in my arms and then she let go.

"Where are you going to stay at?" I asked her.

"Um I'm going to stay with Kaitlyn she said I could stay with her," She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" She asked and she had a confused look on her face.

"For being a butt hole to you," I said. She nodded and stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

"By Punk," I waved and she walked away to Kaitlyn's room. I leaned up against the hallway wall trying to contain myself after that kiss. She was the one I thought to my self.

**I hope you liked it I should be putting up a few more chapters tonight! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the hotel room door. Kaitlyn answered the door and I heard her talking to someone.

"AJ someone's here for you," I heard Kaitlyn yell. I put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Dolph standing there and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. Me and him broke up a week ago and I have been staying with Kaitlyn in the hotels for WWE.

"Uh I'll leave you two alone to talk," Kaitlyn said and went out in the hallway.

"Hey," I said and sat down on the bed.

"Hey," He said and rubbed his eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," I said.

"Yeah, well I haven't," He said and sat down in the chair across from me. "I've missed you AJ," He said and he looked up and he had tears in his eyes.

"Look Dolph I just don't see it working out anymore," I said and got up.

"I knew it," He mumbled. I turned around and stared at him.

"Do what?" I said.

"I knew it. I told you that the only reason why you were breaking up with me was because of him and guess what it's the truth isn't it," He said standing up.

"Look Dolph you need to leave," I said.

"I don't need to leave and I'm not going to until you tell me the truth," He yelled and got in my face.

"Yes you are," Kaitlyn said walking in the room. I was so happy to see her apparently she was listening in from outside. He turned around and looked at her.

"You can't do anything to make me leave in fact neither one of y'all can," He said. Actually Kaitlyn was very strong I just didn't want her to do anything just in case. I saw that the door was open and I was thinking about yelling but then he saw that it was open and he went over and shut it.

"I just want to talk to you AJ you know that. I just want you to admit that you love him more than me," He said. Kaitlyn walked over to me and stood in front of me. He pushed her out of the way and she punched him in the face. I slapped him and then we ran out the door. Then I ran into someone. I looked up and it was Punk.

"Hey is everything okay?" He asked grabbing on to my arms to catch me.

"No Dolph was in there and it's just a long story," I said. He moved past me and walked in the room.

"Get out Dolph," He said. Me and Kaitlyn walked in behind him and I saw Dolph sitting on the edge of the bed crying. He stood up and got in Punks face.

"I'm not leaving. You're the reason why me and her aren't together anymore," He yelled in his face.

"I am not okay AJ doesn't even love me anymore okay? Just go to your room and calm down," He said. Dolph nodded and walked past him. When he walked past me and Kaitlyn he stared down at me and then he walked to his room.

"Are y'all okay?" Punk asked us.

"Yeah thanks for that," I said and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Your welcome," He said. I just wanted to stay in his arms but we had to go to the arena for RAW!

"Well we should get ready," I said pulling away for him pointing at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah," He said and waved and walked out.

"Okay that has got to be the longest hug in history," Kaitlyn said. I slapped her arm.

"Shut up," I said. She rubbed her arm.

"That really hurt," I smirked and went and dried my hair.

_**At the arena!**_

All I could think about was that hug. Me and Kaitlyn walked in the locker room and sat our stuff down.

"Hey girls," Brie said walking in the locker room with Nikki.

"Hey guys," Nikki said and slammed down her stuff.

"What's wrong with Nikki?" I asked.

"Her and John had their first argument and she has an attitude," Brie said and rolled her eyes.

"That must suck," Kaitlyn said.

"It does who knows we might break up because of this," Nikki said and sat down on the bench.

"Nikki it's just y'alls first argument y'all are going to have plenty of more," Brie said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Nikki asked. Brie walked over to her and comforted her.

"Hey Kaitlyn I think I'm going to go for a walk," I said. I had to get my mind off things especially what happened this morning.

"Okay," She said. I walked out of the locker room. I didn't know where I was going I just had to be alone. I found a crate and I sat on it and just thought about what has been going on the past two weeks. Punk was out of my life for good and then somehow he made his way back in. I had to find a way to get him out of my life. I got up and walked back to the locker room. When I got there Stephanie was standing there.

"Oh good AJ you're here," She said when she saw me walk in.

"So you and Layla will tag together tonight up against the Bellas," She said.

"I can't tag with Layla we literally hate each other right now and that won't be a good idea," I said. I wasn't going to tag with Layla and her turn on me in the middle of the match.

"Well then would you rather go up against her?" She asked.

"I would actually love that, but is it possible that we can make a storyline out of it?" I asked her. I've had an idea of a storyline like this for a long time now and now was my chance for this idea to come true.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked and I smirked.

**What do you think the storyline will be? CLIFF HANGER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

It was about time for me and Layla's match. I was so ready for this storyline. Layla's music hit and she walked out and the crowd booed. My music hit and I skipped out with my championship belt on my waist and everyone cheered.

_DING DING DING _

I hit Layla with a elbow to the face and she went in the corner. I kicked her in the stomach and then I pulled her up and slapped her in the face. She was going to get what she deserved. Layla got out of corner and I put the black widow on her. She tapped out immediately. After that I got a microphone. _'Time for the storyline I've always dreamed of.' _I thought to my self.

"Oh Layla this was your payback for beating me up last week on RAW! You will never ever beat me up like that again and you will never ever have the Divas Championship belt!" I said and raised it up. She stood up and took the microphone away from me.

"I might not be able to beat you up but that doesn't mean they can't," She said and all of a sudden Alicia, Aksana, and The Bellas come running out and they attack me. I was hurting so bad. They kept on stomping on me and punching me. Then I hear Kaitlyn's music play. Kaitlyn, the Funkadactlys, and Natayla run out and save me. When they got everyone off of me I slid out of the ring and tried to contain my self. Then I jumped back in and beat up Layla. I punched her and then I kicked her in the stomach and then I delivered the Shinning Wizard, my signature move, to her. She got knocked out and her people pulled her out of the ring and then Stephanie came out.

"Okay if you and Layla want to fight then y'all will have a championship match this Sunday," Layla turned around and looked at me and I just smiled. I was more then ready for this match. My music hit and me and the rest of my friends walked out of the ring.

CM Punk POV

I was getting ready for my match that was coming up next and that's when I saw AJ walking back to the locker room and I stopped her.

"Hey I liked your little story line out there," I said and I noticed her rubbing her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and I moved her hand and lifted up her shirt to see her stomach and there was a huge bruise already forming on it.

"AJ! Did one of them do this to you?" I asked her. She pulled down her shirt.

"Yeah it was Layla but I'm fine don't worry about me, okay?" She wasn't just going to tell me not to worry about it.

"No your going to the meds," I said and grabbed her hand and started to take her to the meds. But she yanked her hand away.

"I said I'm fine okay? Stop worrying about me," I just stared at her and then she walked back to the locker room. I wasn't just going to let her hurt like that so I took mater into my own hands. I went to the meds and told them what was going on but I couldn't bring her because I had a match. So they walked back to the locker room while I went to the ring and had a good match. When I got done with my match I went to the meds to see if they had her. When I opened the door she was sitting on the counter looking at her feet swinging back and forth. When she heard me come in she looked up. She rolled her eyes when she saw me.

"I thought I told you to not worry about it," She said.

"I know but AJ I wasn't just going to sit there and let you hurt like that," I said and took a step forward. I lifted up her shirt to see how the bruise was doing and when I touched it she winced.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," She said and we stared at each other for a while and then I leaned in. We were about to kiss when the meds came in again.

"So AJ you will be okay," He said. "Your just going to be in pain but you can still compete in matches and everything," He said.

"Wait can I compete on Sunday?" She asked.

"Well yes but your going to be in a lot of pain. I think maybe you should reschedule," He said.

"No I am not rescheduling this match," She said and stood up.

"And I will have a match on Friday too," She walked out the door and I followed.

"Hey AJ wait," She jerked around.

"Haven't you done enough, I told you to leave it alone and you just couldn't. Now I might lose my championship belt because of you and if that does happen then I am done with you," She said and turned around and walked in to the locker room. I went to find Kaitlyn to convince AJ to not compete on Friday or Saturday. I was walking down the halls when I saw her talking to Dolph. I didn't know what she was doing talking to him so I walked a little closer.

"If you ever mess with her again I will hurt you just get that through your head," I heard her say. She then walked away and I stopped her.

"Hey Kaitlyn. Um AJ has a huge bruise on her stomach the doctor said that it would hurt like crazy. She said that she was still going to compete on Friday and Sunday and he thinks it's a bad idea," I told Kaitlyn.

"I'll talk to her," She said and was about to turn into the divas locker room.

"Hey don't tell her I told you," I said.

"I won't," She said and pushed open the door to the locker room.

Kaitlyn POV

I walked in the divas locker room and I saw AJ laying down on her back with her hand on her stomach.

"Hey AJ! How's the bruise doing?" I asked her. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Did he tell you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"You're not competing on Friday or Sunday. If the doctor says you need to reschedule the match then you need to listen to him and do it," I said.

"You know I have been waiting for this type of storyline for a long time and this is apart of my storyline, I'm not giving it up," She said.

"It can still be apart of the storyline. You don't need to put yourself in pain for this," I said.

"You know what if you're not going to support me through this then just leave," She said.

"AJ I will support you through this but I'm just saying you don't need to put yourself in pain. Just think about it," I said and got up.

Dolph POV

I saw Punk listening in on me and Kaitlyn's conversation. I was going to confront him but I didn't want to because I couldn't stop staring into Kaitlyn's beautiful eyes. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I might be falling for my ex girlfriends best friend.

**WOAH! I bet none of you saw that coming! Hehe! I guess your going to have to wait! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter Eight!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Dolph POV

I was sitting in the locker room thinking about Kaitlyn. I was trying to figure out how I could grow feelings for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her she was so beautiful and smart and tough. I just had to get my mind on something else. I got up and walked out. As soon as I rounded the corner I ran straight into Kaitlyn. Great, so much for keeping my mind off of her.

"Excuse me," She said in a snotty way. She walked passed me but I stopped her.

"Hey, why do you have a problem with me?" I asked her.

"Well let's see you hurt my best friend by lying to her," She said.

"She hurt me my breaking up with me," I said.

"Well I don't blame her," I had to agree with her on that one. I deserved to be broken up with after lying to her.

"Can you just not hate me?" I asked her.

"Why do you care if I hate you or not?" She asked.

"Just please don't," I said. She stared at me for a second and then turned around and walked away. I leaned against the wall and just thought about her. It was no doubt about it anymore I was really falling for her.

CM Punk POV

I was walking down the hallway with headphones in when AJ came up behind me and slapped the back of my head.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" I asked while rubbing the back of my head and taken out my headphones.

"I told you not to worry about it and you told the meds and Kaitlyn and now Stephanie knows and she isn't letting me compete on tonight or Sunday. So now I have to do a segment tonight with Layla talking about why I can't have a match tonight," She said and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why couldn't you just listen to me?" She said.

"I'm sorry AJ that I was caring about you and your injury. If I didn't tell the meds and you did compete in that match on Sunday who knows how bad it would have turned out," I said and put my headphones back in and walked passed her. I couldn't believe she didn't appreciate me being there for her. But since she can't appreciate it now I wasn't going to try to protect her anymore.

Kaitlyn POV

I was so confused after talking to Dolph today. I didn't know what to believe after that conversation. I walked into the locker room and I saw Dolph sitting on the bench looking down at the ground. He looked up when he heard me come in and then he stood up.

"What are you doing in here? Your not allowed to be in here," I said.

"I'm sorry I just had to talk to you about something," He said.

"I don't hate you, okay? Just leave," I told him.

"No that's not it," He said and took a step closer to me. I stepped back.

"Don't get so close to me," I said. He took a step back.

"I'm sorry," He said and looked down.

"What is it that you have to talk to me about?" I asked him. I didn't know why he was here and it was really freaking me out.

"I've been having these feelings for-," I cut him off right there.

"Whoa were you about to say that you have feelings for me, because if that's the case then you might as well get out because I would never ever like you ever," I said.

"No no that's not what I was going to say," He said and stuttered a little bit.

"Oh um okay sorry then," I said.

"Oh it's okay," I said.

"You know what I can just tell someone else," He said and walked passed me. I grabbed his arm.

"Wait you can tell me I mean I apologized," I said. He smirked.

"It's seriously nothing Kaitlyn," He said with a smile on his face and then he rubbed my arm and walked out. My arm got all tingley. I rubbed it and then I sat down to try to contain my self. This couldn't be happening.

AJ POV

_**SEGMENT TIME**_

My music hits and I skip down to the ring.

"I bet all of y'all are wondering why I'm out here. I have some disappointing news. I'm not going to be able to compete in the match on Sunday," Everyone started booing. "I'm sorry guys I just have a bad injury and the doctor said if I compete it can get worse," I said and that's when Layla's music hits and she walks down to the ring.

"Oh AJ you really think we're all buying this little injury game. Clearly you're just to scared to fight me. And hey I don't blame you," She said.

"You really think I'm lying about this injury," I lifted up my shirt and showed her what she did. "This is what you did on RAW,"

"Wow I'm awesome," She said.

"You're kidding me right. You did this to me and you don't even apologize," I said.

"Why would I?" She asked.

"Well maybe because it's the right thing to do," I said.

"Oh AJ when have you ever known me to do the right thing," She said. "Anyway I have other stuff to do then to be out her talking to you. But uh tell Punk I said hi," She said. When she turned around I knocked her down and then I started punching her. I couldn't stop. I couldn't contain my self. And that's when Kaityln comes running out.

"AJ you have to stop!" She yelled while trying to pull her off of me. I got off of her and slid into the corner of the ring and watch as the meds came out and checked on her. Kaitlyn walked over to me and comforted me. They took her out of the ring and I stood up and started to walk behind them with Kaitlyn walking right next to me.

When we got to the back they took Layla to the meds room and I sat down on a crate right outside. I didn't mean to hurt her that much. It's just something I had to do. Punk walks up and sits down next to me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I said and looked down at my feet swinging.

"So uh have you heard anything about Layla yet?" He asked.

"Uh no but they should be out soon," I rubbed my fingers through my hair. "I did too much," I said. "I should've stopped but I couldn't," I said.

"Hey it's going to be okay," He said and pulled me into to his chest. I cried in his chest for like two minutes and that's when the doctor comes out. I stood up.

"Hey is she going to be okay?" I asked very concerned.

"She's going to be fine AJ. She just basically has the same thing you do a few bruises," He said and walked back in.

"See I told you everything was going to be okay," Punk said standing up.

"Thank you," I said hugging him. I pulled away from the hug and I saw him lean in and then we kissed. I have never felt a kiss like that before it was just different. We pulled away and I smiled at him and he smiled back. I walked away to the divas locker room.

Kaitlyn POV

I was standing outside Dolph's dressing room. I didn't know if I should go in or not. I just knocked on the door I had to talk to him.

"Uh hey," Dolph said opening the door. "You can come in," He said and made room for me to come in.

"I think we need to talk about what happened early today," I said standing in the middle of the locker room.

"Uh yeah we probably should," He said.

"What were you really trying to say?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You said you had to tell me something and you said something with feelings in it. And I know you weren't talking about something else," I said.

"Kaitlyn are you trying to say you think I was going to say I have feelings for you?" He asked.

"Yes because first in the hall you tell me not to hate you and then you are in my locker room when I come in and you say you need to tell me something. You never ever have to tell me something and then you say something with feelings in it. I mean seriously I put this all together and that could only mean one thing. You have feelings for me," I said.

"Your crazy Kaitlyn," He said and walked to his locker.

"No okay I'm not crazy. You have to admit it. I know that's what you were going to say," I said walking over to him.

"Kaitlyn you don't know what you are talking about," He said and closed his locker so he could see me.

"I know exactly what I am talking about and your going to admit it," I said and I took a step closer.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! STAY TUNED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter Nine**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

I was sitting in the locker room trying to figure out what just happened. I couldn't date Punk he wasn't the right one for me. I had to talk to him about this. I got up and walked to his locker room. I knocked on the door and when he came to the door he was shirtless.

"Oh hey come on in," He said and stepped out of the way so I can come in. He walked over to his locker and got out a shirt and put it on.

"Um we need to talk," I said and sat down. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked. Running his fingers through his wet hair. Clearly he just got out of the shower and I liked it.

"Um that kiss," I said.

"Oh," He said and looked down.

"Yeah, it's not that I didn't like it, because I really did. It's just that I don't think it's right for us to be together," I said and got up.

"AJ why isn't it right for us to be together? Because clearly we both still love each other. I know that's why you broke up with Dolph too," He said and stood up.

"You have no idea about how I feel. I don't love you Punk get that through your head," I said. He walked closer to me inches away from face.

"Prove it," He whispered. I loved him this close to me but I couldn't be with him.

"No," I whispered back.

"Fine," He started to back away and then I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Wow," He said when we got done and our foreheads were touching.

"I know," I whispered and we both laughed.

Kaitlyn POV

"I said admit it," I yelled at Dolph. For some reason he still wouldn't admit to me that he has feelings.

"There is nothing to admit," He said and tried to walk past me. But I wouldn't let him I stepped in front of him.

"Move Kaitlyn," He said.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"Kaitlyn please," He said in a pleading way. I stepped closer to him.

"Admit it," I whispered. He bit his lip and I had to admit it looked kind of sexy.

"I might have feelings for you," He whispered and looked away. "I know your best friends with AJ and that just makes it terrible but I can't help how I feel," He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Ever since you were telling me to stay away from AJ yesterday. I know it's just a short amount of time, but to be honest I didn't even feel this way about AJ," He said and looked me in the eyes. He pushed past me and walked over to bench. I turned around and looked at him and he was leaning over with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. I walked over to him and knelt down in front him.

"You don't have to," I said and put my hand on the side of his face. He looked up at me and we were inches away from each other. I leaned in and I kissed him so passionately because I have never seen a guy act like this about me before. I finally pulled apart and our foreheads were put together.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I don't know. But we can't say anything to AJ," I said. He nodded.

"Oh I know we can't she will freak out," He said and I chuckled.

"I can't believe that after you dating my best friend for a year me and are dating," I said.

"I know right I didn't even know I had feelings for you," He said.

"I know, I didn't know that I had feelings you for either," I said. If AJ finds out about any of this I was screwed. I will lose my best friend.

**I'm sorry it was so short but I still hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter Ten!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM Punk POV

I was walking down the hallway in the hotel to go to AJ's room. I knocked on her door when I got there. When she opened it I noticed she was wearing a black tank top with some athletic shorts on.

"Oh did I come at a bad time?" I asked thinking she was going to work out.

"No it's okay," She said and let me in.

"Sorry for just showing up," I said. I was wearing some gym shorts and a CM Punk t-shirt. I went to sit on the edge of her bed.

"No it's perfectly fine," She said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Oh I see you don't want to sit next you?" She said in a joking way.

"Oh because maybe I am probably the best thing that has ever happened to you," I said and walked over to her and our faces were inches apart.

"You don't know that and besides we're not even dating," I said.

"Oh but I would like to. So I can kiss you as much as I want and cuddle with you and be there for you," I said getting closer to her.

"Oh well," She said. "But there might be one thing you can still do without us dating," She said.

"What?" That's when she pulled me in and kissed me. We kissed for like a minute and then we pulled apart. I went back and sat on her bed.

"See why can't we date?" I asked.

"I don't know, okay? It's just really complicated," She said.

"AJ I want to be the only one for you. Just please give me a chance. If you give me a chance I won't let you down, I promise," I said in a pleading way.

"Fine," She said.

"So we're officially dating?" I asked.

"Yes," She said and smiled.

"Finally," I yelled and picked her up and started to spin her around. She started laughing and I absolutely loved that laugh.

Kaitlyn POV

I was sitting down on my bed watching TV. When all of a sudden I hear a knock at the door. I get up and as soon as I open the door some ones lips collides with mine. I push them off and that's when I see Dolph.

"Why did you push me off?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't know who you were," I said and then pulled him in for another kiss. He pushed me up against the wall and then I had to push him off because he was about to pull up my shirt and I was must defiantly not ready for that.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" He asked our faces still inches apart.

"No you didn't do anything I'm just not ready for anything like that," I said.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I would never do that," He said and went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make a girl do something they don't want to do. I wasn't even trying to make you do that," He said.

"Then what were you trying to do?" I asked.

"I was just lifting up your shirt so I could put my hands on your waist," He said and smirked and got up and came and pulled me up against him.

"I would never take advantage of you," He said. I smiled and then we hugged. Then we laid down on the bed and cuddled up and watched TV.

**I'm sorry it was so short but I hope you liked it! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter Eleven!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM Punk POV

I was watching AJ's match backstage when all of a sudden Paul Heyman came out during her match.

"Oh AJ," He said and walked down to the ring with Ryback and Curtis Axel. And stood there in front of her with no one else around.

"You think that your little Punk can help you?" I had to do something I had to help her. "See I won't do anything to you unless you break up with Punk and then date either Ryback or Curtis Axel. Just imagine the very first Paul Heyman girl. Just imagine how powerful we could be," He said with a smile.

"What makes you think that I would want to be a Paul Heyman girl?" She asked. "I am with Punk and nothing is going to change that," She said and tried to walk away when Curtis Axel stepped in front of her and pushed her back.

"Oh AJ you don't want to do that," He said. And then Curtis started to step towards her. I had to do something. I ran to the entrance and when my music hit I came running out. I hit Curtis from behind.

"AJ get out of the ring," I said and she stepped out. I turned my focus to Ryback who was standing in front of me. He came for me but I ducked and then picked him up and gave him the Go To Sleep. Paul Heyman got out of the ring and started to walk away. AJ got back in the ring and then hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her like I was never going to let her go. I wanted her and I wasn't going to leave her. I got a microphone and looked up at where Paul Heyman, Ryback, and Curtis Axel was standing.

"I'm telling you Paul if ever put your hands on here again or get one of your guys to do it I will rip you to shreds," I yelled. AJ grabbed on to my arm and try to get me to stop. "You will not be able to escape after what I do to you," I yelled. I threw down the microphone and then turned around and pulled AJ in for a hug. I was so lucky to have this girl in my life and I am not going to lose her.

Kaitlyn POV

After watching what just happened to AJ I ran to the locker room to see if she was okay.

"Oh my god AJ, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit shaken up," She said sniffling.

"What Punk did was really nice," I said and sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Yes it was but then again I don't want him to get stuck in this Paul Heyman challenge again and see him get hurt. He is everything to me I don't want to see that happen," She said.

"Hey come here," I said and pulled her into me for a hug.

"AJ he will always be there for you, okay?" She nodded. "You have to understand that. He loves you to death and he isn't going to leave you," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Speaking of Punk where is he?" I asked looking around.

"He went to go get something out of his locker room," She said and then Punk busts through the door and then comes up to her. He had a Band-Aid in his hand. Apparently AJ got a cut when she fell when Curtis Axel pushed her.

AJ POV

"Let me see your arm," He said squatting down in front of her.

"I'm just going to go leave," Kaitlyn said. I nodded. She then shut the door. I gave Punk my arm and he started unwrapping the Band-Aid.

"He must've pushed you really hard for this to happen," He said in a mad way while putting on the Band-Aid. After he did he put his elbows on my knees and put his head in his hands.

"I should have been out there before that," He said. I lifted up his head and cupped his face with my hands.

"Don't blame your self for this," I said.

"Well it's true. I should have and I regret it. You never would have gotten pushed if I were out there. They wouldn't have even come down to the ring if I was out there," He said and stood up and walked over to the wall and leaned up against it not facing me.

"Hey Punk," I said standing up.

"Don't come over here, okay?" He said. "I let you down I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't because I was once again being a butt hole again. You know what just break up with me," He said.

"What no," I said and walked over to him and turned him to look at me. But he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Just do it! I just ruined our relationship after a day of dating. My butt hole mode is coming back. So before I hurt you even more just break up with me," He said still not making eye contact with. I turned his face to look at me.

"I am not leaving you, okay?" I said. "It doesn't matter how long it took you to come out there, you still came and I love you for that," I said.

"Why? Why do you love me if I let you down?" He asked me.

"Because you didn't let me down," I said and pulled him in for a kiss. I kissed him so passionately because that's all I could do right now. When I pulled apart he just stared at me.

"AJ I really don't want to hurt you," He whispered.

"You won't," I said and we just stood there in each other's arms. I was so lucky to have this man in my life and I would do anything for him.

Dolph POV

"So how is she?" I asked Kaitlyn. We were standing in a random room because no one could find out about us.

"She's doing good. I just don't see why they would go after AJ," She said.

"Kaitlyn, they don't like Punk and they would do anything to make his life a piece of crap," I said.

"I know but they don't have to go after her," She said and started to tear up. "That is my best friend and she might just get hurt now that she is apart of this," She said. I walked over to her and pulled into my arms. I held her there for a minute.

"She will be okay, she can handle her self," I said.

"I know she can," She said and we pulled apart. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Your welcome," I whispered back. I pulled her in for a kiss and then she deepened it. I pushed her up against the wall and she pushed me off again.

"I have a match," She said and slid away from me. She walked out of the room and I just leaned up against the wall.

"What did I do?" I asked myself.

Layla POV

"So wait what are you saying?" I asked. Paul Heyman and his two guys walked up.

"Since AJ turned down our offer and you are in the middle of a feud with her. Why don't you become the very first Paul Heyman girl?" He asked.

"Will only if I get to be with this hotty," I said and stepped closer to Curtis Axel.

"Of course you can," Paul said and Curtis nodded with a smile on his face.

"I accept. I will be your very first Paul Heyman girl," I said with a smile on my face. AJ and Punk are going down.

**I'm so good with cliffhangers! I hope you liked it! Please leave some more reviews! Chapter 12 will be up very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

AJ POV

I was getting ready for my championship match up against Layla. Punk was standing beside me. After what happened on RAW he said he wanted to be out there with me for all my matches. That's when Paul walks out with Ryback and Layla hand in hand with Curtis Axel. Punk slid into the ring and stood in front of me.

"Oh don't worry Punk I won't hurt your precious little AJ," He said. "But please let me introduce my very first Paul Heyman girl! LAYLA!" He yelled. Everyone started to boo. The bell rings and Paul, Curtis Axel, Ryback, and Punk slide out of the ring. I hit Layla and then I pushed her into the corner I pulled her hair and then slapped her in the face. I pulled her out of the corner and tried to do the Black Widow on her but she pushed me off of her. She punched, slapped, and kicked me. She then kicked me on the side of the head and covered me. I kicked out and then she stood up and started to stomp on me.

"Come on AJ!" I heard Punk cheer. I stood up and punched her and then did the neck breaker on her. I then drop kicked her and did the shinning wizard on her. She got knocked out and I covered her but she kicked out. She then stood up and I put the Black Widow on her. She then tapped out and Punk slid into the ring as soon as the bell rang. Paul, Curtis, and Ryback slid in. Punk pulled me behind him. Curtis picked up Layla and she started to charge for me but Curtis picked her up and put her behind him.

"See what you did Punk?" Paul said in the mic.

"I didn't do anything you are ruining my life. And I'm telling you to leave AJ alone. You can mess with me as much as you want but you better leave her alone," Punk said into the microphone.

"Oh Punk I won't mess with AJ. But that doesn't mean Layla can't," Layla pushed past Curtis and I pushed past Punk we stared to attack each other and Punk pulled me off of her.

"No let me get her back," I yelled at Punk!

"AJ calm down," Punk said and put me in the corner. All of a sudden Curtis hits Punk from behind and then I got out of the ring. Ryback and Curtis attacked Punk and I sat there and screamed the whole time.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled. "JUST STOP!" I yelled.

Paul smirked at me and then Layla hit me from behind. I turned around and hit her back and I slung her up against the barricades. Paul's smirk faded into a frown. I stomped on Layla and then punched her. Ryback walked over to us and I started to back up. He picked up Layla and him and Curtis and Paul walked away. I slid into the ring to check on Punk.

"WE NEED THE MEDS!" I yelled. He was unconscious and was barley breathing. The meds started to come out and then one of them pulled me out of the way.

"NO!" I yelled and started to cry. I went back over to Punk and he was starting to wake up.

"AJ you have to move," The meds told me.

"No," I said and started to cry more. He looked up at me.

"Hey baby," I said and cried in his arms.

"I love you," He whispered. I sat back up and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you too," I said and started to smile but then it faded back into a cry. The meds picked him up and helped him to the back and I followed right behind him. This wasn't a game anymore this was **WAR!**

Kaitlyn POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw Paul Heyman was taking it too far now. I ran up to Layla backstage and I pushed her up against the wall. I started to punch her and kick her. Curtis Axel pulled me off of her and started to walk towards me. All of a sudden Dolph runs up and hits Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman nor Ryback anywhere to be seen. Dolph walked over to me and then lead me to the back. I was putting up a fight but I didn't care. He sat me down in the locker room and squatted down to get eye level with me.

"Hey calm down," He said and started to rub the hair out of my face. I was crying and he pulled me in for a hug. "It's gong to be okay," He said. "Were going to help them," He said. I looked up and stared him in the eyes.

"How?" I asked. And he whipped away my tears on my cheeks with his thumb.

"I don't know but next time that happens we're going to run out and help them," He said and pulled me back in for a hug. I needed him right now and he was there for me. I was starting to love this man but I still didn't like how I can't tell AJ.

CM Punk POV

I was sitting in the meds with AJ holding my hand and crying next to me.

"Hey, baby don't cry I'm going to be okay. I feel perfectly fine," I said and pushed the hair out of her face. The meds them come back in the room and look at AJ and me.

"All right, Punk you are going to be fine but you just won't be able to fight for like a week," He said. I got furious I couldn't miss a week of a fight.

"No I'm not going to miss a week of action," I said. AJ gripped on to my arm.

"Punk your not going to compete. You're going to get seriously hurt if you do," She told me.

"I don't care this is my life this is my career. I can promise you that I will compete this week and next week. No one is going to stop me," I yelled and stood up and then walked out of the room. I went into the locker room and slammed the door shut.

"GOD!" I yelled and slammed my hand against the wall. I screamed out in pain and then the door pops open.

"What the heck is your problem?" AJ yells. She comes over and sees me holding on to my hand.

"Let me guess you punched the wall again right?" She said.

"AJ get out now!" I yelled. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"NO! You're not going to keep me away. You are so freaking stupid it's not even funny. I'm telling you if you don't sit down and think about this and realize that it's not going to be a good idea to compete in a match then I am going to end it with you. And I am telling the truth! I'm telling you if you don't straighten up and actually change then I am done with you. If you compete at all until your medically cleared then I am done with you!" She yelled at me. I just stared at her and then she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Wait I'm sorry, okay? But what am I supposed to do if Paul Heyman comes out and tries to get to you again?" I asked.

"Nothing because that's not going to happen," She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.**" **

"**Because I'm not going to have a match and if they make me I will try to convince them to not let me have one," She said. **She walked over to me and put a hand on my face.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I said. She looked at me and nodded. And then pulled me in for a hug.

Layla POV

"Good job tonight, Layla," Paul told me. I was sitting in Curtis's lap and I nodded.

"Aw thanks," I said. And then I pulled Curtis in for a kiss.

"Wait now that Punk can't compete for a week that let's us be able to mess with AJ as much as we can because he can't do anything," Paul said. And I started to laugh.

"Good she deserves what she is going to get," I said and then went back to kissing Curtis! This was going to be fun.

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to do some more reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter Thirteen **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

Kaitlyn POV

I was sitting in the locker room upset because I was getting worried about AJ. Punk can't come out because he's hurt and Stephanie is making AJ have a match because she is divas champion. All of a sudden Punk walks in.

"Hey, where's AJ?" He asked looking around.

"She didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked me.

"She has a match," I said.

"No she can't have a match Paul is going to come out and attack her somehow," He said and walked out and slammed the door. I had to help her somehow.

CM Punk POV

I was sitting down in a room watching AJ's match worried so much. She wins the match and when she is celebrating Paul Heyman comes out. I get up as fast as I can and walk to the entrance to get ready to walk out.

"Oh AJ your little Punky can't help you now," Paul said to AJ. "See we tore him to pieces last week. And now he won't be able to help you," He said and started to laugh. I had to do something so I got a kendo stick and came running out and hit Curtis with one hit and he went down then hit Ryback with three hits and then he went down and Layla and Paul slid out of the ring. I walked up to AJ.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded with tears coming out of her eyes. I whipped them away with my thumb and then got a microphone.

"What did I tell you was going to happen if you ever put your hands on her again? I don't care if I am hurt in any way I will be there for her and I am telling you to leave her alone," I said and started to walk towards the ropes. AJ ran up to me and pulled my arm back. Paul got on the apron and got in my face and I slammed the microphone down. Then I took his head and dropped it down on the ropes and he fell back on the floor. I picked up the microphone.

"Now leave her alone," I yelled and AJ turned me around and I put my arms around her and held her in my arms for what seemed like forever. When I finally let go she cupped my face with her hands and then gave me a kiss and the crowd went wild. When we let go we walked past Paul and his guys and girl and walked back to the locker room.

"Thank you so much for being out there," She told me and put her arms around me.

"Well I wasn't just going to sit back and watch them hurt you," I told her. She then let go of her grip around me and gave me a peck on lips and then walked away and went to the locker room.

Dolph POV

I walked into to the locker room to see Kaitlyn sitting on the bench with her head in her hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her and walked up to her. She looked up at me and tears were in her eyes.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," She said.

"What why?" I asked her.

"Because I don't like the fact that AJ and Punk are going through all of this stuff and what if they find out somehow I don't want their life to be screwed up because of us," She said and stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Whoa," I yelled and chased after her. I slammed the door back shut. "You can't break up with me," I told her.

"And why can't I?" She asked me.

"Well maybe it's because I love you and I can tell you love me too and you don't really want to break up or you wouldn't have been crying when I walked in," I said she turned her head and bit her bottom lip to try not to cry.

"I just don't think it's right," She said and turned and faced me.

"Well I do," I said and pulled her in for a kiss. I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Kaitlyn.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered.

"It's Curtis Axel," I heard someone yell.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked.

"Just let me in," I told Kaitlyn to go to the closet and she went in there and she put her ear up against the door. I opened up the door and Curtis pushed in.

"Where's my phone?" He asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" I asked him.

"Because I just came in here ten minutes ago and that's the last time I had it," He said.

"Well I haven't seen it," I said. "Now could you please leave?" I asked.

"Why? Why are you in a hurry?" He asked me.

"No I just really don't want you anywhere near me after what you have done to Punk and AJ," I said. He smirked and started to walk towards the door. Then he turned around.

"Don't worry we're going to do way worse to them," He said and walked out. I opened up the closet door and she came walking out.

"What do you think he's going to do?" She asked me.

"I don't know," I said and pulled her in for a hug.

Paul Heyman POV

I was sitting down with Ryback and Layla and then Curtis come walking up.

"I have got some news," He said. "Something that can ruin AJ's and Punk's life even more," He said and smirked.

"What?" I said. I would do anything to ruin their life.

"I knocked on the locker room door and I heard Dolph talking to Kaitlyn and I have seen them sneaking off together," He said. I just smirked.

"Well AJ and Punk are having a segment on RAW let's just crash a party," I said with a smirk.

**I hope you liked it please leave some revies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter Fourteen!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM Punk POV

AJ and I were getting ready to go out to the ring for our segments. My music hit and I walked out first.

"Paul Heyman come out right now!" I yelled. But instead of him coming out AJ's music hits and she gets a microphone.

"Punk don't do this," She said with a pleading tone.

"I have to. Paul I said come out now!" I yelled again. Then he comes out.

"Oh what do you need Punk?" He asked me.

"Now that I am medically cleared again," Everyone started cheering. "I want a fight," Paul smiled and then told Ryback and Curtis to come down her. I couldn't handle these guys by my self. Then Dolph and Kaitlyn come running out.

"If you wanna mess with him your going to have to go through me," He yelled. And then we attacked them. Layla ran up to AJ and Kaitlyn stood beside her. Layla started to back away slowly. AJ grabbed her by her and slammed her down and then she started slamming her head down.

"Okay AJ that's enough," Kaitlyn said and pulled AJ off of Layla. I hit him one more time and then me and Dolph went and walked up to AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Oh AJ you think Kaitlyn has your back," Paul said up on the ramp staring down at us.

AJ POV

"What do you mean?" I asked. And I watched as Paul smirked.

"Oh AJ little do you know your best friend is now sneaking around with your boyfriend," Paul said. I looked over at Kaitlyn and Dolph and Kaitlyn was crying.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed. I shook my head at her and walked over to her and slapped her.

"I thought you were my friend," I yelled.

"Look it just happened it's not like I wanted it to and besides y'all are broken up now," She said.

"It doesn't matter you don't do that to your best friend," I said and walked away and Punk came running up after me. Once I got backstage he pulled me around.

"Hey calm down okay? It doesn't matter," He said.

"It doesn't matter? She is my best friend who is sneaking around with my ex boyfriend and she didn't even want to tell me," I yelled everyone started to stare at us but I didn't care.

"Why do you even care I mean your not with him anymore your with me so you shouldn't be getting mad at Kaitlyn. She can date who she wants to date and you need to get over Dolph because you're with me now," He yelled.

"That's not what I mean Punk," I said.

"Oh yeah then what did you mean because it seems like to me your still in love with him and I'm not going to have it so if that's the case then maybe we should break up," He said. My stomach just dropped and my heart felt like it just broke into a million pieces.

"No Punk that's not the reason I got mad," I said.

"Then tell me," I couldn't find the words to say because to be honest I didn't know why I was so mad.

"Exactly, we're done AJ," He said and walked away. I tried to grab his arm and try to stop him from leaving me.

"Phil!" I yelled as he walked away. I started to cry and everyone just stared at me I ran away to the locker room. I got my keys and my stuff and I drove back to the hotel room.

As soon as I got there I through my stuff in my suit case and went to the airport to wait for everyone else to get there. We were leaving tonight to go to the next city.

"Ma'am are you waiting for someone?" The lady at the airport asked.

"Yes I'm apart of WWE," I said and she nodded. I went and sat down in the chair and everyone just stared at me as I started to cry again. All of a sudden the WWE people just came in the airport.

"AJ," I heard someone say and everyone was sill watching me.

"Punk," I said and turned around and there he was standing there staring down at me.

"We need to talk," He said.

"Uh yeah we do," I said. He came over and sat beside me and I turned to face him and people were still staring it kind of got on my nerves. Our flight has gotten delayed so that gives me and him time to talk.

"Why did you overreact about them two dating?" He asked not looking at me.

"I don't know. I seriously do not know," I said and he looked up at me.

"Do you not know how bad that hurt me?" He asked me.

"I can only imagine," I said and I looked down.

"Hey, I felt like crap. I thought you still had feelings for Dolph and that made me so mad," He said and when I looked up I had tears in my eyes and he whipped away the one rolling down cheek with his thumb.

"AJ I will always love you and you know that. But I don't want to be in a relationship if you have feelings for one of your exes. AJ you have to tell me something," He said.

"Look Punk I'm not going to get over him right away but I do know that I am in love with you and I always will be," I said. He looked down and I touched underneath his face and made him look at me and he was crying.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's too late," He said and got up and left I bent over and put my face in my hands. Kaitlyn comes walking up and puts her hand on my back.

"AJ," She said.

"Just leave me alone for right now," I said and got up and walked away.

"AJ wait," I heard her yell. I stopped and turned around.

"AJ you can't be mad at me okay? You want me to be happy and I am," She said. "And you're dating Punk now and now me and your ex are dating so there is no reason for you to be getting mad were both happy," She said.

"Actually no only you. Punk broke up with me because he thought I was still in love with Dolph because I got all mad when I realized y'all were dating," I said. "So just stay away from me,"

Dolph POV

I went to find Kaitlyn in the airport and I saw her standing the crying.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I ran up to her and asked her.

"It's nothing. Its just AJ hates me now," She said and starts balling out crying out in my arms. I hugged her and I kissed her head.

"It's going to be okay? I promise we will get passed all of this," I said and kissed her head again. She let go of the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you," She said and that made me smile.

"I love you too," I said and pulled her in for a kiss.

CM Punk POV

I didn't know what to do my family and friends are excepting to see my fabulous girlfriend that I can't stop talking to them about. But I don't have one now. We're supposed to be on our way to Chicago, my hometown, right now but since our flight got delayed I just decided to sit down next to Kofi and listen to music. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to my family and friends when the come to the show on Monday and they have front row seats. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was still in love with the AJ. The girl of my dreams the one girl I could never get out of my mind the one that can always make me smile whenever I hear her, see her, or even think about her. She was the one for me. I had to make things right with her I just didn't know how. I decided to text my sister.

'Hey sis,' I sent.

'Hey big bro,' She sent back.

'Are you ready to see me on Monday?' I asked her.

'Yeah and this fabulous girlfriend you can't stop talking about :),' She sent back. I didn't know what to say back after that so I just sent back yeah and bye. I had a lot to think about on this flight. They told us to that our flight was ready and we all boarded the plane and I went to sleep. I had a dream about AJ and that made me wake up.

"I love her," I said to my self as soon as I woke up. I couldn't just break us up like that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her no matter what gets in our way. I decided after the flight to try and talk to her. I sat back and fell back to sleep and I started off right were I ended the last one and I could feel myself smile. This is who I wanted to be with and nothing was going to change that.

Kaitlyn POV

I was siting next to Dolph on the flight and I had my head on his chest. AJ was sitting two rows in front of us. I didn't know if I should go try to make things right with her or not. And that's when I got a text.

'Hey we need to talk after we land,' It was from AJ.

'I agree. But where at?' I sent back.

'At the hotel I'll call you when,' She sent back and I just sent back okay. Maybe thing were going to be okay with us after all. And that was going to make my life from miserable to wonderful very fast. I missed be her best friend. I laid my head back on Dolph's chest and fell asleep with him. I loved him with all my heart and nothing was going to change that.

**Well I hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter Fifteen!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

CM Punk POV

I was walking backstage getting ready for RAW when I heard AJ.

"Hey Punk," She said messing with her fingers and looking down at them.

"Hey," I said. Waiting for my parents to get her.

"I worked things out with Kaitlyn," She said still not looking at me. "I hope you told your family we broke up," She said.

"Actually I didn't," I said. She looked up then.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't really know," All of a sudden I hear my mom.

"Hey Punky," She said and AJ just stood there.

"Hey mom," I said and gave her a hug. "Is dad not coming?" I asked.

"No he's here he just went to our front row seats and your sisters and friends went with him," She said and then she looked at AJ.

"You must be Punk's girlfriend," She said with a smile.

"No just friends now," She said and gave me a look and walked away.

"AJ," I yelled and she just kept on walking.

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"It's a long story look can you just sit with dad," I said and she hugged me and walked out. I had to talk to AJ but the only way was a segment.

AJ POV

It was time for my match but I didn't want to go out in front of his parents. They were sitting front row and then my music hit. I skipped out and slid into the ring. Then Layla's music hit and her and Curtis walked out arm in arm. I won the match and AJ and Curtis walked backstage then all of a sudden Punks music hit and his mom started cheering.

"AJ we need to talk," He said and I just put my hands on my hips and stood there not knowing what to do.

"AJ you know I love you," He said getting in the ring and I got a microphone and I could see his family talking.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I asked because to be honest I didn't really know if he did or not.

"Look I am sorry. What I accused you of was a bad thing. I love you more than anything at all," He said and took a step towards me. We were now inches apart but I still gave him a mean look. I couldn't believe after everything he still doesn't know if he wants to be with me or not.

"I don't believe you," I said and then he pulled me in for a kiss and everyone cheered. When we let go he looked me in my eyes and said I love you. We both smiled at each other and then we looked over at his family and friends and they were smiling. I loved this man and I was never letting go of him.

**WELL THAT'S THE END SORRY IT WASN'T SO GOOD BUT I WILL BE STARTING THE NEXT STORY VERY SOON!**


End file.
